Question: $f(t) = -2t^{2}+7t-6-2(h(t))$ $h(x) = -x$ $g(t) = -3t+3(h(t))$ $ h(f(3)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(3) = -2(3^{2})+(7)(3)-6-2(h(3))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(3)$ $h(3) = -3$